A Game of Truths
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: You'd think that after seventeen years of knowing a person you'd know everything about them. Until six friends were having a slumber party and played a game of Truths. Pairings: Lil/Chuckie, Kimi/Tommy, and Phil/Dil. A little bit of slash. Rated T for one swear word, because it's the rules.


**Summary: You'd think that after seventeen years of knowing a person you'd know everything about them. Until six friends were having a slumber party and played a game of truths.**

* * *

**This is just going to be a one-shot, like it says in the summary box.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Rugrats: All Grown Up, Starkid, or any Starkid songs, P!NK, Poets of the Fall, or Ed Sheeran. Sadly. If you haven't heard of Ed Sheeran, I'd check him out. If you're a fan of Harry Potter, or Batman, check out A Very Potter Musical and Holy Musical Batman. If you're bored, still check them out. They're starkidpotter on Youtube. I'd listen to Poets of the Fall too, you won't regret it. Carnival of Rust isn't my favorite though.

* * *

Tommy finished pushing back all the furniture glad his parents agreed to let Phil, Chuckie, Lil, and Kimi sleepover for the night. It wasn't often all four got to stay over, but he was seventeen, so his parents obviously thought he was responsible enough. Of course Dil was going to hang out with them. That's how it always was.

The first people to arrive were Chuckie and Kimi, but Phil and Lil followed shortly behind. For a while they just sat around watching television, before Lil sighed.

"How about we play a game of Truths?" she said, and Kimi clapped her hands together.

"That is an excellent idea!" Kimi exclaimed, while the four boys looked at them questioningly.

"What's Truths?" Dil finally asked, and Lil smiled at Dil mischievously.

"Truths is sort of like truth or dare, but only the truth part. Oh, and every question that's asked has to be answered by everyone." Lil explained. Tommy turned off the television, and shrugged.

"Why not." The six of them got into a circle and Lil continued.

"I'm going to start, then we'll go clockwise. Clockwise answering, then when everyone answers, it does the same. In this case, I'm going to start, then Phil is going to answer, then Dil, then Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie. Asking will move the same direction. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So I'm going to start easy. Who is failing Chemistry this term? Dil, you get to sit this one out."

"I am." Phil, Tommy, and Chuckie answered. Kimi was the only one who wasn't apparently.

Next it was Phil's turn. "Last song you listened to, I guess?" Phil said, still trying to get comfortable with the game.

"The New Llama Song." Dil said, grinning, and everyone laughed.

"Dark, Sad, Lonely, Knight." Tommy said, and everyone looked at him and he frowned. "I'm sorry I have an obsession with Starkid songs."

"No, I was just surprised. I expected it to be something from A Very Potter Musical or A Very Potter Sequel. Not Holy Musical Batman." Lil said.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." Tommy said, and the rest laughed.

"Obviously not. We all expected Starkid." Chuckie said.

"Beside the point! Kimi it's your turn." Tommy said turning to the Japanese girl.

"Try Try Try, by P!NK."

"Poets of the Fall, Carnival of Rust."

"Lego House, by the amazing Ed Sheeran."

"Sadly, the last song I listened to was Never Ever Getting Back Together." Phil said, and the rest laughed.

"My turn to ask? Yes! Who's everyone crushing on?" The other five squirmed in their seats, Phil especially. "Tommy?"

"Kimi." He said, causing both him and the beautiful girl next to him to blush. Chuckie however was glaring daggers at his best friend. "I guess that's out. Please don't embarrass me."

"Of course not, Tommy. I've had a crush on you since grade school."

"Well, moving on, before I either gag or end up killing Tommy." Chuckie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've been crushing on Lil for the past couple months."

"Crushing? Seriously Chuckie? Crushing? We're practically dating." Lil said, laughing.

"You obviously all know mine. This dork sitting next to me. Phil it's your turn."

"You know, I've never heard Phil talk about girls he has a crush on before. I mean, he'll comment, but he never outright says who he likes." Tommy said, and everyone quickly realized that Tommy was right.

"Well, they're younger than I am, by a couple of grades. They have the weirdest hair. It's someone everyone here knows."

"No more riddles, Phil! Tell us! Who is she?"

"Oh for fuck's sake people. It's Dil! I like Dil!" Phil said, his face reddening from embarrassment.

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Kimi said.

Dil's face however was completely flushed, his eyebrows knit together, and it was obvious he was thinking. Then a redness spread across his face, followed by a smile. "That's what that feeling is!" Dil exclaimed, grinning at Phil. He climbed into the older boys lap, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Well then. That settles that. I finally got my brother to admit he's gay, got Kimi and Tommy together, and outed my relationship with Chuckie. As a bonus, I learned Dil had a crush on Phil. Today has been very successful in my opinion, and Kimi, you wonder why I love this game so much."

* * *

**I am not really happy with the ending it ended abruptly, but I didn't want to go to sleep and never come back to it again. So I guess here it is. Or was. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. It's one in the morning.**


End file.
